


Hurt

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Dark Knight (2008), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Joker's injured and bleeding. There is no way in hell that you're leaving his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

He was hurt.

Badly.

It had happened when the Dark Knight himself had burst into the party the Joker had, admittedly, already crashed. There he stood in all his glory and spoke in that deep, gravelly voice of his and did that stupid little stance with his fists planted firmly on his hips and his cape - _seriously, who the hell wore a cape? Superhero or not_ \- rustling away in the wind. 

 _Wow, he looks like a Superman wanna-be_ , you thought. The train of thought had a source though, I mean just look at that hero complex that he was straining so hard to keep up. But was the Dark Knight such a hero? You scoffed at the idea of heroes at all, especially assholes wearing a black jumpsuit and full face mask with-  _holy fuck, are those pointed ears?!_

“Batman,” you greeted monotonously with all the loathing in the world dripping from your graze, “What a pleasure it is to be honoured with your presence.”

“Let these people go, Joker,” he boomed, completely ignoring you- passing you off as one of the Joker’s street hardened thugs.

After that, it dissolved into a fight between the Joker and Batman- one that inevitably resulted in Batman leaping - _heroically_ \- out of a window to save some trophy wife of a mayor or something. That was when you’d spotted the blood dripping from the Joker’s side.

“Shit!” you exclaimed as you ran over to his side just as he was collapsing to his knees. “Fucking hell, what happened?” you asked as you pressed your palm against the wound and came away covered in crimson.

“I think he got me,” he chuckled in reply, but when a cough erupted from his lungs, there was great agony in it.

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes, and instead ripped part of your shirt off to press against the wound and yelled to the room, “Somebody call an ambulance.” Then you remembered who you were and who the Joker was and realised that nobody would be willingly calling an ambulance any time soon.

Plan B. Taking the gun that was neatly tucked away in your boot, you twisted your torso and snarled, “Somebody better dial 911 soon or I’ll give you one more casualty.”

At that, several people dived for their bags and pockets and suddenly the emergency services had twenty different people reporting how the Joker had been wounded by Batman and could they please send an ambulance before his sidekick shot them all.

“Y/N,” the Joker spluttered, trying to stay awake with all the blood he was losing. “What the fuck are doing?”

“I’m getting you to a hospital,” you told him firmly. “Now stop talking before you cripple yourself.”

He might’ve laughed had he not convulsed violently at that moment and you were left to clutch his shaking form to your chest and assure him, “Shh, I promise its all gonna be alright now. I promise.”


End file.
